Arcene Epeius
Arcene Epeius Arcene is the ferris of Fairy Tail, and is a geometric silver morph magic user. She may be quiet, but knows the secrets of many. Her constant sleeping may remind some guildmates of a cat, but her senses are still aware of everything. 'History' Arcene was born into a mid-wealth family. They weren't poor, nor rich. Her father was known as one of the best blacksmiths around, along with her mother creating devine jewellery. Arcene was well loved and cared for in her home. When Arcene turned 13, she realized she didn't inherit her mother's magic. She inherited her great-grandpa's magic, which was a disgrace in her family. She was female. She couldn't inherit such magic. And that's where it started. In her home, fueds would go off everyday. After both parents came home from work, all the sounds that could be audible was only shouting and screaming. Arcene started a guilty habit of jumping out of her window and running away, returning by morning. She knew they were putting up a facade everytime they talked to her. The business was sinking, along with their relationship. Arcene had enough, and decided to live with Ettore, her aunt. Her aunt had always treated her well, despite her magic. She took Her in without hesitation, and taught her what her parents couldn't. She started working as a ferris, which hadn't been done in a while. She sold basic items before deciding to join Fairy Tail. Her aunt insisted she stayed at her house until she felt comfortable, and even though Arcene said no, her aunt said there will always be a room for her. Arcene hanged out in small groups, slightly interested in the ice mage. Though, she suppressed her emotions, and put other people's problems first. She didn't regret it, but a small piece of her wished she was slightly more concerned about herself. 'Appearance' Arcene's signature outfit consists of a wine red off the shoulder top with bell sleeves along with a silver choker. Her wine red lace up ankle boots tie in with her fading jeans. Her olive skin contrasts with her ombre silver to wine red hair. Her pale pink eyes slightly stick out more than the rest of her features. Her hair is kept the same, since she rarely has a need to change it. She normally has a sleepy face on during the day, and an occasional puzzled look here and there. 'Personality' Arcene normally is approachable and quiet, but likes to hang out in very small groups, or by herself. She is normally found making a weapon, or cleaning something. She mostly naps to preserve the iron in her body. She tends to play with the kids of the guild, almost like a crazy aunt. Her kindness can easily be mistaken for a 'doormat' type, but she knows when someone's overdoing the limit. Arcene's empathy could be mistaken for a weakness, but she sees it as a strong point. It's slightly hard for Arcene to talk about her family, and often talks about her aunt instead. In some subjects, she more reserved. Though, at the end of the day, she's a loyal friend who's got your back until time has run out. 'Magic and Abilities' Geometric Silver Morph Magic Geometric silver morph magic is a family magic, which is normally inherited only by the males of the family. The magic allows the user to morph things out of silver in a geometric form, only after visibly seeing the weapon or object. *'Silver Hole' A large amount of silver creating a black hole, that can engulf the enemy. It works better in larger places. *'Sterling Spikes' Orbs of silver morphed into dagger like weapons, that can be thrown or shot at the opposing team. *'Platinum Shadow' Three orbs of silver that morph into the user, often used as a dummy. The users skill has to be high in order to do this. 'Equipment' *'Geometric Bow and Arrow' A bow and arrow, geometrically enhanced and is able to shoot from long range. It can convert into a crossbow, for a one-shot. *'Double Dutch' Double Dutch is two platinum chains, abnormally long that can cage the enemy of make a trap. The two normally intwine, making it harder to escape. *'Dagger Shield' The shield is a collage of daggers, spread out but at the same time, together. It can take large attacks only twice. It's possible if trained well, though nobody has reached such feat. 'Weaknesses\Fears' Arcene has a fear of mirrors. She has to leave the room, and stare at a plain wall to calm herself down. She often avoids rooms with them, earning weird looks from others. Arcene's weakness is closed spaces, meaning it's harder to get her offences in and think straight. No matter how hard she tries to fix this, it won't stop bothering her. 'Timeline' *'X767' Arcene is born to Alaine and Alvar Epeius. *'X780' Arcene breaks the family tradition by inheriting her great-grandpa's magic. *'X782' Arcene starts living with her aunt, and learns more about her magic. *'X784' Arcene joins Fairy Tail, and starts crafting. 'Trivia' * Arcene's name means, 'Silvery'. * Arcene's birthday is the same day as the creator of Rolex, who makes there own metal. * Arcene's backstory was inspired by a book writen by Jackie Wilson. Category:Female Category:Lost Magic Category:Ferris